


Das schwarze Pferd Fallada

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [2]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, YouTube Fandom
Genre: M/M, Märchenadaption
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Das Märchen von der Gänsemagd, sagt Jako, ist gar kein Märchen, sondern Familiengeschichte...





	Das schwarze Pferd Fallada

„Mann, Jako!“  
Marti war langsam aber sicher richtig angefressen.  
„Drei Jahre sind wir jetzt verheiratet, aber du sträubst dich noch immer! Warum?“  
„Ach Marti. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, okay?“  
„Nein, das ist nicht okay! Jako, ich finde dich wunderschön, ich liebe dich, ich kenne dein Herz, deine Seele, ich kenne inzwischen jede Stelle deines herrlichen Körpers... aber ich habe dich noch nie, noch fucking nie mit offenen Haar gesehen. Und ich verstehe nicht warum! Jako, bitte, lass mich dein Haar bewundern! Öffne es für mich, lass es über deine Schultern fallen!“  
„Marti! Nein!“

„Jako, verdammt noch mal, warum nicht?!“  
Er schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.  
„Immerhin bin ich dein Mann!“  
Jako nahm Martis Hände.  
„Marti... ich habe wirklich gute Gründe. Bitte glaube mir.“  
„Dann sag sie mir! Erkläre es mir! Jako!“

Jako seufzte.  
„Okay.“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Marti, kennst du das Märchen von der Gänsemagd? Das mit dem Pferd Fallada?“  
Marti sah völlig erstaunt zu seinem Schatz.  
„Ähm...ja, aber wieso?“  
„An was genau erinnerst du dich?“  
Naja...“ Marti überlegte. „Also da war die Prinzessin. Daddy hat sie nem Prinzen versprochen, den sie nicht persönlich kannte. Sie zieht also los, die Dienerin, die dabei ist, gibt ihr unterwegs eins übern Schädel, tauscht die Klamotten aus, und nun muss sie als Dienerin an den Hof des Prinzen. Und der schnallt recht schnell, dass die angebliche Dienerin nun die richtige Braut ist. Aber bis dahin muss sie Gänsehüten. Und Fallada springt über die Klinge.“  
Jako lacht.   
„So ungefähr. Bisschen chaotisch, aber passt. Und weißt du auch noch, die Szene, als der Gänsehirte sie necken will?“  
Marti nickt.  
„Ja. Da hat sie ihren Haarknoten geöffnet, und hat gesagt...“  
Marti schließt die Augen, um den Spruch hinzukriegen.  
„Wind, Wind, Windchen, nimm dem Kürtchen sein Hütchen, bis ich mich geschniegelt und geschnatzt und wieder aufgesatzt!“  
Jako nickt lächelnd.  
„Und weißt du noch, was dann geschieht?“  
„Naja, der Wind hat dem Bengel den Hut geklaut. Und sie hatte ne Weile Ruhe.“

Sie schwiegen.  
Schließlich quengelte Marti:  
„Mensch, Jako, das ist ja gut und schön. Aber was soll diese Märchenstunde?“

„Marti, es ist kein Märchen. Sie war meine Urururgrossmutter.“

Marti verschluckte sich an dem Schluck Bier, den er gerade nehmen wollte.  
„Was?“  
Er sah Jako an mit einem Gesicht, wie ne Kuh wenns donnert.  
Jako gab ihm die Hand und zog ihn vom Sofa hoch.  
„Komm. Ich zeigs dir.“  
Marti schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.  
Der spinnt doch.  
Der veralbert mich, das mag ja ganz lustig sein, aber jetzt übertreibt er.  
Trotzdem stieg er zu Jako ins Auto.  
Wenn wir zurück sind, kriegt er richtig Ärger für die Aktion, dachte Marti.  
Mmmmpf.

Eine Stunde Später war das Auto auf einem Waldparkplatz, und sie draußen im Grünen. Auf einer Lichtung.  
Jako zog sich eine Strähne aus seinem Dutt und spielte damit.  
Die Bruthitze des Sommers, die in der Stadt alle geradezu erschlug, war hier etwas erträglicher.  
Zumal gerade eine kleine Brise aufkam, die....Moment mal.

Strähne...gelöst...Brise...  
Nein, nein,nein, das war Zufall.  
Marti Fischer, sagte Marti zu sich selbst, du glaubst nicht an Märchen. Und hier und heute, mit 24, fängst du bitte auch nicht mehr damit an.  
Jako grinste.  
Er löste zwei weitere Strähnen und wickelte sie um einen Finger.  
Der Wind frischte auf.

Marti schluckte.  
„Du meinst... das … ernst?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Wir sind seit Jahrhunderten eine Familie von Windrufern. Eigentlich geht das immer von der Mutter auf die erste Tochter. Und die Mütter kriegen auch immer als erstes eine Tochter. Aber.. manchmal ist das erste Kind ein Sohn. So wie bei mir.“  
Er griff nach seinem Haargummi.  
„Marti... bleib bei mir, ganz nah bei mir, dann wird dir nichts geschehen, okay?“  
Marti nickte beklommen.  
„Wir männlichen Windrufer können … den Sturm heraufbeschwören. Deshalb nennt man uns auch Sturmbändiger. Bei uns ballt sich die Kraft aus Generationen, wenn es mal einen gibt.“  
Er löste sein Haargummi und schüttelte sein wunderschönes Haar.

Innerhalb von Minuten bildete sich eine Gewitterfront; Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte und ein Sturm erhob sich... etliche Bäume gingen zu Boden, ein Paar Dächer in der Nähe wurden abgedeckt, Böen bis Stärke zehn... Die Wetterstationen rätselten noch tagelang über die Plötzlichkeit des Wetterphänomens.

Marti jedenfalls war spätestens dann überzeugt, als das Wetter sich innerhalb von Minuten beruhigte, nachdem Jako sein Haar wieder „geschniegelt und geschnatzt und wiederaufgesatzt“ hatte.

Jako nahm ihn fest in den Arm.  
„Marti...ich hoffe, dass du nun keine Angst vor mir hast. Mußt du nicht.“  
Marti schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Angst vor seinem Jako hatte er nicht. Er war nur völlig fassungslos.

„Und außerdem“, sagte Jako, und grinste anzüglich, „sagt man uns Sturmbändigern nach, daß wir auch im Bett stürmisch wären...“  
Nun lächelte auch Marti.  
„Das musst du mir beweisen. Heute. Und noch viele viele Male. Damit ich es glaube.“

Und sie küssten sich und alle Stürme und alle Urururgroßmütter dieser Welt waren ihnen herzlich egal.


End file.
